


Next To Me

by RadicalSaltz



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hizzie endgame thank you, I Suck At Deadlines, Promises, soft, wanted to write this for hizzie month but hey here we are three months later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadicalSaltz/pseuds/RadicalSaltz
Summary: For a while, Lizzie has been wanting to meet the Mikaelson family. That day has finally arrived and so Hope and Lizzie go on a little trip to New orleans.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 15
Kudos: 169





	Next To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I wanted to write this fic for Hizzie month but basically I suck and didn't do it back then. But I couldn't get the story out of my mind so I decided to still write it. Here you have it and I hope y'all enjoy it!
> 
> I wanted to give a special thank you to Liz, Snow and Ale, because they helped me a lot with this one and they didn't stop believing in me.

“So, how did you learn how to drive?” Lizzie breaks the silence that filled the car. For Hope it had been a while since she thought about those days.

A sad smile appears on her face, “Well, I learned in my mom’s old truck. I remember her yelling at me to take a right turn or to hit the brakes. Oh, do you remember that day you met my dad?”

Lizzie nods, immediately feeling a wave of guilt washed over her. All she wanted was to wrap Hope in a blanket and just protect her forever. “That was the day my uncle Elijah basically forced me to drive in his Bentley.”

“Okay then, a Bentley. That’s one hell of a car,” Lizzie says, trying to cheer her girlfriend up. “I would have pegged him as a Porsche guy though.” 

That makes Hope smile. “He loved those cars as well, but my uncle was a man of class. Always wearing suits and looking like he just came out of a business meeting.”

“Ah, so you got your classy side from him then.” 

Hope laughs, and Lizzie is glad to see the sadness in her eyes slowly fading away. “Oh no, he can’t get all the credit for that. Rebekah taught me most of it,” Hope says, thinking about how when she was younger, Rebekah would let her dress up with all her old dresses. “She might be a strict teacher, but to this day I still know everything she taught me.”

“I used to not like Elijah, but he always wanted to do what was best for me. Especially after my mom died. I know he promised my mom to protect met at all costs I don’t blame him for my mom’s death anymore.”

She wanted to add that she still blames herself for it even though her mom forgave her for it, but she doesn’t say that. “Overall he was a great uncle. He even let me blow up Connor’s car.”

Lizzie stares at her, not believing what she just heard. “Wait! That was you?!” Hope nods, a proud smile showing on her face. “Oh my God, I love you even more right now!”

Hope feels the warmth spreading in her chest and picks up Lizzie’s hand, laying a soft kiss on it before placing it on the gear shift with hers, fingers laced together. 

The sun slowly sets while they drive to New Orleans.

———

Soft snores fill the room and Hope can’t help but smile at the sound. It reminds her that she is in this realm, that she is really laying next to this girl. She turns on her side. Her smile grows even bigger at the sight in front of her. Blond hair is framing Lizzie’s face in an angelic halo. 

Hope spends a moment just looking at her before giving Lizzie a kiss on her forehead and getting up. It doesn’t take her long before she’s out of the house.

New Orleans. Her home. She takes in her surroundings. Hope can’t deny it, she missed the city. It’s full of all the things she loves. Street artists, the supernatural and not to forget the smell of freshly baked pastries from the many bakeries.

It’s not long till she walks into one of her father’s favorite bakeries. Immediately, she gets greeted by the old lady who owns the shop. “Ohmy! Hope! You have grown so much!” Not a second later she is getting pulled into a hug. “You have grown in such a beautiful young lady!”

Hope can’t help but smile at the old lady. “Thank you, Grace. I just came to get some of your delicious beignets.” Her father always brought her here, it was one of her favorite places, filled with memories of her and Klaus in each corner.

“Of course you were! Well dear, are you going to tell me about the girl?” 

Hope’s smile gets even bigger and she shakes her head, not surprised the old witch knows she brought somebody with her to New Orleans. Grace is one of the French Quarter coven witches. She knows and hears everything and the bakery is basically the spot to get gossip.

“Her name is Lizzie and she is my girlfriend. She is meeting my family this week.”

“That’s amazing, sweetie! I am so happy for you. you deserve it after everything.” Grace pulls her into another hug. “Don’t let the Mikaelson family scare her away.”

“I hope they don’t. I am trying to keep her around for a long time.”

“You better, now here take some pastries on the house.”

Hope tries to protest, but it’s useless. A big paper bag is pushed in her arms and she doesn’t have a choice, but to take them with her. 

———

Arriving back at the Mikaelson mansion, she opens the kitchen door to make some lunch for Lizzie. To her surprise, Lizzie is already standing in the kitchen. For a bit, Hope leans against the doorpost and watches Lizzie trying to make some eggs. She watches how Lizzie is humming along with the soft music playing in the background.

“Good morning, Liz.” Her voice startles Lizzie and the egg that she has been holding falls to the ground. Luckily, Hope is in time to catch the egg before it hits the ground. She lays the egg on the counter beside her and softly kisses Lizzie on the lips.

Hope looks around her, broken eggs in the sink and a layer of flour covering the kitchen counters. She even smells the faint smell of burnt eggs. “Hi, I decided to make breakfast for you, but as you see it didn’t go as planned.” She can’t help but chuckle at the pouting Lizzie that stands in front of her. 

“Well, luckily I went to get some pastries,” she holds up the paper bag, and it immediately gets snatched out of her hands. Lizzie opens the bag and takes in the smell. “These are basically the best ones in New Orleans.” 

“Oh, they smell really good,” she takes one of the beignets out of the bag and takes a huge bite out of it. 

“This is so good,” she says with her mouth full, powdered sugar covering her mouth. Hope can’t help herself to laugh at the sight in front of her.

“You got a little something on your face,” Hope says pointing to her own face so Lizzie could see where. 

Lizzie wipes a bit of powdered sugar of her face but not everything. A laugh escapes Hope’s lips. “Here?”

Hope leans closer to Lizzie’s face. “There’s still a little bit left on your lips. Hold still,” she kisses the powdered sugar away.

Something flickers across Hope’s face for the smallest part of a second, as she tastes the baked goods.

Lizzie halts her grab for one of the beignets. “Are you okay?”

Hope nods, shrugs. “Just a memory.”

“A memory?” Lizzie prompts. 

“I just remembered the first time I tasted beignets.” Hope smiles softly at the memory. “My dad woke me up that morning and wanted me to taste a hundred different pastries. When I came downstairs there was a huge table with big piles of freshly baked pastries.”

The appearance of sadness in Hope’s eyes is not missed by Lizzie. She grabs Hope’s hand and start fiddling with it, saying she’s there for her without verbally saying it. 

“I remember he told me a story about how three French nuns brought Elijah and him these rather lumpy-looking, sugar-coated pastries. The nuns came to them because they were like royalty. He told me that, that made me a princess.” 

A tear falls out of the corner of her eye and Lizzie wipes it away with her sleeve. Her hand resting on Hope’s cheek. “He was a great dad. Maybe not all the time, but he really tried.” Lizzie pulls Hope in a hug, holding back her own tears.

After a while, she pulls away and starts kissing the tears on her face away. “Well, your dad was right, you’re indeed a princess. My princess and I am your knight in shining armor.” This makes Hope smile through tears and rolls her eyes at Lizzie.

“How about you dance with me then, my knight in shining armor?” Hope teasingly says.

Without a second thought, Lizzie grabs Hope’s hands and they start slow dancing through the kitchen. Any sense of time gets lost. They lose each other in the music and in each other’s eyes.

———

They drive for a little bit before finally stopping. 

“We are here,” Hope says, a smile lingering on her face. She gets out of the old truck and walks to the other side to open the door for Lizzie.

“Are you going to tell me where we are?” Lizzie says, not really amused by the mud around her. “Great. Landon is here as well.”

Hope rolls her eyes at her girlfriend with a smile plastered on her face. “We are at the Bayou. It is the home and territory of my pack. Come on, I’ll show you.” 

She takes Lizzie’s hand in hers and they walk around a few trees. They are met by a little house near a lake. Lizzie takes the view in, “it’s really pretty here.”

They walk towards the wooden pier. Once there, they take their shoes off and sit down on the pier with their feet in the water.

“I spent some of my childhood here. I often visited Grandma Mary with my mom.” Hope says. Once again the sad smile appears on her face. “It’s also the place where my mother had her funeral.”

“What’s your favorite memory of her?” Lizzie asks, trying to cheer up the mood by reminding Hope of happier times.

“There was a time only the two of us lived in this small house. We would bake pastries every Sunday.” Hope says. The sad smile turns into a happy one. “One time I spilled some flour on my mom. A moment later I had an egg on my head and a food fight started between the two of us.”

It makes Lizzie happy to see a smile like that on her girlfriend’s face. It has always been one of the sights she loved the most. According to her, it was the most beautiful thing in the world to witness.

“The kitchen was so dirty that day.” A laugh escapes Hope’s lips.

“Who won?” Lizzie asks.

“Of course I did! I mean, come on, nobody can beat the almighty tribrid.” Hope teases while showing off her arm muscles. 

That makes Lizzie roll her eyes and push Hope. She pushes a little too much and her girlfriend loses her balance. A big splash is hurt and Lizzie’s laughter follows. 

“Really?” Hope says when she comes back up to the surface. 

“Please, you like to be wet,” Lizzie says with a smirk plastered on her face.

“I- Not this kinda wet!” 

“Sucks to be you then.” 

Hope looks at her with a playful glare in her eyes. 

“Don’t you da-,” before she finishes the sentence Hope grabs her ankle and drags her into the water with her.

“Now how do you like to be wet?” Hope asks when she comes back up, the same kind of smirk Lizzie had before on her lips.

Lizzie huffs and only splashes water in Hope’s face. Not a moment later they’re in a water fight.

After Hope finally surrendering to Lizzie they get out of the water and dry in the sun.

“Thank you for coming with me. This place has a special spot in my heart.” Hope says while playing with Lizzie’s fingers. Without hesitation Lizzie turns around and starts kissing Hope softly. 

The time flies by fast and before they know it the sun is setting. 

Hope gets up and reached her hand out for Lizzie “Come, I still want to show you something.”

The blonde-haired girl grabbed the reached hand and they walked back to the car, hand in hand.

After a little drive further into the woods, they arrive at an open field.

“So this is how it is huh? You say you want me to meet your family, but you just want to take me to a clear spot in the forest and murder me,” Lizzie teasingly says, causing Hope to blush.

“Shut up, Saltzman. We both know I am too whipped for you to even get mad.” 

“That’s very true, you are a lost puppy around me.” Hope rolls her eyes at the comment, but she knows that Lizzie is right. Lizzie is always right, although she would never say that to her. 

Without saying another word Hope throws away the canvas that covered the back of the truck. “Oh my god, when did you even do this?” 

The back is covered in pillows and blankets, fairy lights covering the side of the truck. In the middle, there was a little velvet box with rose petals lying around it. Lizzie couldn’t make out what it was.

“Well I had an idea, I just had a little help from Rebekah and Davina,” Hope climbs in the back and reaches out her hand. Lizzie grabs it and a moment later she is sitting in the back of the truck. 

It doesn’t take them long to find a comfortable position and they cuddle into each other. For a moment all they do is enjoy their time together. While Lizzie is staring at the sky, Hope is looking at Lizzie. Her eyes not leaving the side profile of her girlfriend.

“So, what is in the little box?” Lizzie grabs it and Hope carefully takes it out of her hands.

“I just wanted to give you something that has been in my family for years.” Hope opens the little velvet box, in it is a beautiful golden ring with little engravings in it. 

“My mom once told me I should have at least one epic love. I might be young, but Lizzie I know you are that epic love for me. You are the person I want to spend my life with, who is worth fighting for every single second of my life.” Tears start welling up in Lizzie’s eyes.

“Elizabeth Saltzman, I want to promise you something. I promise you I will be by your side and protect you no matter what. I promise to love you, my love. For always and forever.”

Not a second later Lizzie’s lips are on Hope’s. She crawls closer to her girlfriend and snuggles into her neck. Hope slides the ring on Lizzie’s hand.

“I love you with all my heart.” Lizzie softly says.

“I love you with all my heart, too.” Hope says, giving her girlfriend a kiss on her forehead.

They fall asleep under the clear starry night not much later. Still holding on to each other. 

In the morning the couple wakes up by the sun shining in their eyes. They’re both squinting their eyes to the light.

“How late is it?” Lizzie says while pressing her face in the crook of Hope’s neck.

Hope grabs her phone, “It’s already 10 am.” 

“We probably have to get going then, huh?” Hope nods her head, “I wish we could stay like this forever.”

“I know baby, but we still have a lifetime to do this,” Hope says while giving her a forehead kiss. The forehead kisses turn into heated kisses.

Before anything else happens, Hope pulls away. “We really have to go. My family is probably waiting for us.”

It doesn’t take them long to arrive back at the Mikaelson mansion, but to Hope’s surprise, her family is nowhere to be found.

Lizzie turns to Hope with a smirk, “It seems like your family is not here yet. Do you want to go upstairs and continue our makeout session?” 

Hope rolls her eyes, but grabs Lizzie’s hand and drag her upstairs. They fall down on the big soft bed in Hope’s room.

“I love you, Elizabeth Saltzman.” Hope says with a smile.

“Oh, we are using the full name huh? I love you too, Hope Andrea Mikaelson.” Lizzie says while rolling her eyes at the auburn-haired girl. 

They softly start kissing each other. They kiss and they kiss, slow and then faster. It gets more and more heated until they’re both naked and the kisses turn into moans.

———

Near the evening Freya throws open the door of the Mikaelson mansion with Keelin following her right after with little Nik in her arms. The rest of the Mikaelson family were all seated around a table chatting. 

With a big huff, Freya lets herself fall in one of the chairs. “God, it’s so exhausting traveling with a little kid.” That makes the family laugh. 

“I don’t like saying this, but my wife is right. He refused to go to sleep, didn’t want to miss one thing.” Keelin says while trying to make little Nik fall asleep, but the little boy was too stubborn and was taking the whole building in. 

Rebekah gets up, there was no way she wasn’t going to snatch her little nephew out of his mom’s hands. “Hi, little one. How about you and I go for a little walk huh.”

A cute little giggle escapes Nik, not a second later he’s in the arms of Rebekah. Immediately Rebekah leaves the room to go play with the little boy.

“So, where are Hope and her girlfriend?” Freya asks the rest of the Mikaelson family.

Marcel shrugs, “Probably still upstairs. I don’t think they know we are here.” 

“Why didn’t you drag them out of bed?”

Davina opens her mouth to say something, but Kol is faster. “Because we thought that would be a nice job for you.”

Freya rolls her eyes. “Of course you are letting me do that.” With a huff, she gets up and marches to the stairs to go to Hope’s room.

When Freya is out of sight, Davina slaps Kol’s arm. “Poor Freya is going to be traumatized.” She hisses at her husband, but Kol doesn’t care he just continues laughing.

“Wait, what do you mean?” Keelin asks, immediately getting concerned about her wife. All Kol does is point to his ears and then points upstairs with a big smirk on his face. 

In the meantime, Freya arrives at her niece’s room. She doesn’t take the time to knock and immediately throws the door open, regretting that choice the moment she does it. It doesn’t take Freya long to see what she walked in on.

A scream is heard when Hope throws Lizzie of her. This causes the blond-haired girl to land on her butt next to the bed. Luckily the side Freya can’t see. Hope eyes keep looking between her aunt and her girlfriend.

As fast as Freya opened the door, that is how fast she closed it too. “Uhh.. we eat in an hour.” That is the only thing Freya says before going downstairs again.

“Baby, are you okay?” Hope asks Lizzie who is still sitting butt naked on the floor with her face in her hands.

“What do you think, Hope? Your aunt just walked in on us having sex! No, I am not okay!” Lizzie groans, burrowing her face even deeper in her hands

Downstairs the Mikaelsons are laughing their asses off about what they just heard happen upstairs. 

“I hate all of you,” Freya says while walking downstairs. “Now excuse me, I am going to find the bleach.”

———

After a long shower, the couple walks down the stairs to finally join the Mikaelson family for dinner. Both girls are wearing short dresses. Hope in a burgundy red and Lizzie in dark sky blue. They’re met with Hope’s uncle.

“So, did you two have fun up there?” Kol asks Lizzie, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Lizzie’s cheeks turn a bright red. Hope looks a bit less amused by her uncle.

“KOL! Leave the poor girl alone!” Davina yells at him, smacking him in the head not a moment later. “Sorry for this idiot. He was dropped on his head when he was a baby.”

“Ey! You married this idiot.” Kol says, trying to sound offended.

“And I still don’t know why. It’s nice to meet you, Lizzie.” Davina says, “Hope told a lot about you. I would love to continue talking and offend my husband, but I have to help Freya and Keelin in the kitchen.”

She turns around on her heels and walks to the kitchen while mumbling something under her breath. When Davina is out of sight Kol tries to open his mouth again, but nothing comes out.

“I think she put a spell on you.” Hope snickers. 

That seems to piss off her uncle a little bit. He turns around and follows Davina to the kitchen. Not a moment later laughter is heard from the kitchen.

The couple decides to join Marcel, Rebekah and little Nik at the dinner table. 

“Aww, what a cutie,” Lizzie coos at Hope’s little cousin. Immediately, she sits next to Rebekah to also play with the little guy. 

“Hey kiddo, you had fun?” Marcel grins at Hope. All Hope can do is sigh and roll her eyes. She will never hear the end of this.

“Marcel, leave her alone,” Rebekah says. After a bit, she notices the ring on Lizzie’s finger. “Ahh, I see you gave her the ring Hope.”

Hope can’t help but blush. “Well, you told me to give it to someone special and that I did.” This causes Lizzie to blush as well.

Before the older couple can say anything else, the rest of the Mikaelson family comes walking in with the food. 

The moment Lizzie sees Freya again, she wants to bury herself five feet deep in the ground. Hope sees this and tries to contain her laughter, this earns her a glare and slap from Lizzie.

“Look, they’re already fighting like an old married couple,” Keelin says, earning a laugh from the whole family.

“I want to say it’s okay, but I still need bleach,” Freya says, the family laughs even harder, this time including Hope and Lizzie. 

“Now, let’s eat. I am hungry.” Kol says followed by little Nik making a sound, definitely agreeing with his uncle. “SEE! Nik is on my side.”

The family laughs again and it’s the start of a lovely dinner. Lizzie immediately gets dragged into conversations and Rebekah can’t stop telling embarrassing stories about Hope. The whole family soon joins into telling stories about Hope. Lizzie can’t stop laughing and Hope is left groaning at all the stories. 

The conversation turns around and they are all having separate ones again. Hope takes this opportunity to think about her parents for a second. Lizzie sees the slight chance of Hope’s mood. 

“A penny for your thoughts?” Lizzie asks.

“I am just thinking about my parents. I wish they were here,” Hope says, laying her head on Lizzie’s shoulder.

“Well baby, they are always with you. I am sure they are watching over you right now.” This makes Hope smile a bit.

And Lizzie was right. Klaus, Hayley and even her uncle Elijah were right there by the doorpost looking over the Mikaelson family and over their daughter having an amazing dinner together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you so much for reading! I hope you liked it and if you ever want to talk about Hizzie or legacies or this fic, come talk to me. My twitter is radicalsaltz as well.


End file.
